Written with Love
by Ashalita Phoenix
Summary: After the Straw Hat Adventure in Punk Hazard, they took a break in a small town. As Zoro guarded the ship, he found Robin giggling from a book, a book that might be the key to everything?


Written

Everyone in Sunny was doing what they usually do. Ussop and Franky were working on a project, Chopper was reading his medical books in his room, Sanji and Brook were having an argument over Nami while she was eating her desert, Luffy was lying on deck bored as ever while Robin sat beside him reading her book. As for Zoro, he stayed in his training room. "It is so boring." Luffy complained. "Is there an island somewhere we can explore?"

"Luffy, stop being a big baby…" Nami snapped. "We have already been to a strange island and almost died. I rather stay on this ship."

"But it is so boring." Luffy replied.

"Well, I agree with Luffy. We have been sailing for quite a while." Brook said. "And I haven't seen anything interesting." He turned to Nami. "Nami, can you show me your panties so I won't be bored."

"NOT A CHANCE!" Nami screamed, kicking him on the head. "You haven't changed one bit."

"Nami, do you want another cake?" Sanji said with awe.

"No, I am fine…" Nami said. _I think they are right. The more I stay in this ship I might gain some pounds. And that is the last thing I need. _She pulled out a map and charted their location. "Okay Luffy, there is a island nearby. It is called Starlight."

"I have been there before. it is a very nice place." Brook said. "It is a place for musicians and artists. There are a lot of malls there so we can have a little vacation."

"That sounds good to me." Sanji said, lighting a cigarette. "With all the crap we have been through we deserve a vacation."

"Then it is settle, we are heading to Starlight Island." Luffy announced. Robin stood up and stared walking to her room. "Robin, where are you going?"

"I am going to take a little nap. I feel very tired." Robin replied, smiling. "If you get there while I am still sleeping, you all can go without me."

"Robin, I thought we were going to do some shopping." Nami said.

"Of course but not at this moment…" Robin said. "I will see you all later." She walked through a door to the hallway. _I wonder why I am so tired. I drank some coffee this morning and still feel tired. I guess I just need more sleep. _She then bumped into Chopper. "Chopper, they are heading towards an island so can you get me some books."

"Robin, we usually buy books together." Chopper said. "Are you coming?"

"I feel very tired right now and I might sleep through it so can you get some books." Robin answered. "Maybe tomorrow, we will go together okay."

"Alright…" Chopper said, watching her walk away. _I wonder if she is okay… _She entered her room and lay on her bed.

_It is good to be back with my friends. It has been a long time that I felt so at home. _She thought, letting out a smile. _I finally found my new home and my new family. I would never think that a person like me will have something like this. I guess I am lucky. _She then closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. _But why do I feel that something is missing. _It has been a few hours and finally the crew ported at Starlight Island and started to explore. Sanji left to buy food and plates for the kitchen. Nami went clothes shopping while Chopper went to buy more medical books. Luffy and Ussop went to the carnival that was nearby while Franky was heading his way to the Mechanic Shop not far from the ship. Brook raced to the music shop to check out the neat instruments. As for Zoro, he volunteers to watch over the ship while Robin was resting. He was sitting at the deck looking at the sky.

_We are finally together again… I am proud that I became stronger before. I want to protect everyone. I want to make sure they stay alive. _He looked up into the sky. _Nami, Chopper, Franky, Ussop, Brook, Luffy and even that idiot cook Sanji, I want to protect them all. _Then he heard giggling. "Hmmm…" He mumbled, following the voice. It turns out it was coming from the lookout post. _The laugh, it sounds so familiar… _He climbed up and found Robin reading as always. "Robin, I thought you were sleeping."

"I was… I couldn't sleep in my room so I slept up here. It is pretty cozy here." Robin said.

"Oh, well… alright then…" Zoro said. _But the person that I seem to enjoying protecting is her… Robin…_ "I heard giggling." _Ever since we got back together again, I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I made sure to be with her and also not make it obvious that I like her to the others. _

"This book is pretty amusing. It is called "How to Avoid Marrying a Jerk," I found it in Cook-san room so I asked him if I can borrow it." Robin said. _He looked worried. Was he worried about me? _"It brought up concepts that made me laugh. Was I too loud?"

"No, I was just wondering why you were laughing. You never laugh when you read." Zoro said. _Maybe it is more than a simple crush. I think I am in love with her… _"But may a join you? It is quite breezy here."

"Yes Kenshi-san…" Robin replied. He sat beside her while her eyes were still glued to the book.

"So what points did the book brought up?" Zoro asked. _In love, I can't be… Can I? _

"Well, it said here that your Soul mate is a person that you have a strong chemistry with. Chemistry helps keep the relationship going."

"I see…" Zoro said. _Well, our chemistry is pretty much up there. _"Why are you reading that book anyway? Are you planning on getting married or something?" _Yet she is too naïve to see it._

"Well, at some point in my life I will like to get married." Robin replied. _I can't believe he asked me that question. _"But a life as a pirate, I don't think marriage will suit this kind of life. And besides, no man will want to be with me. I have been a person that uses people so I don't think marriage will be something I will have." But she let out a smile. "But it is good to read what type of problems people face in a marriage and imagine being married."

"You know, you can be a married woman and a pirate." Zoro replied. Robin turned to him with a shocked look on her face. "Everyone deserves happiness even a pirate."

"Really?"

"Yes, you just marry a pirate." Zoro replied. _I can't believe we are talking. We are actually having a normal and long conversation for the first time. _"Then both of you will have the same lifestyle and struggles. And well, you both will be happy."

"I never thought of that." Robin said. _Wow, for a guy that is always getting lost he is smart. Why didn't I think of that? _"I guess marrying a pirate will be a good idea but I don't want him to be a jerk."

"Then marry someone that you trust and close to you." Zoro said. Then she let out a blush. _Wait, is she blushing in front of me? This is the first time I see her blush ever… I made her blush… _"But that is what I think. If I were to marry someone, I will marry someone that I have known so well and been with for a long time. A woman that I trust my life and heart with is a woman that I want to marry and be with forever."

"That sounds beautiful. It is like poetry." She teased, giggling. _Calm down Robin, you are making it obvious in front of him. You can say you love him… He might laugh at me. _"I never thought you will be such a charmer."

"Well, it sounds more like a dream." Zoro said, laughing along with her. _I even made her laugh. I am actually having fun with her. I can't believe this is the woman that I didn't trust when she first came to us. She was so secretive and sneaky but now, she is so… beautiful… _"But I will like to get married. I know that being the strongest swordsman in the world is my dream but to share that vision with someone is priceless." _Stop it, she is not going to like you… She doesn't… She likes that stupid cook more than me._

"You are pretty amazing Kenshi-san." She complimented. "I envy the woman that is going to steal your heart."

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Because she has you and she will never let you go…" She replied. _Why am I nervous around him? It wasn't like this before. He didn't want to come near me and I didn't felt like this until he caught me when I got zapped by lighting once. He even defended me. I guess I fell in love with him and never have the chance to admit it to myself._

"You know what Robin." He said, moving closer to her. "I am going to envy the man that is going to steal your heart." He was blushing as he stared deeply into her emerald eyes.

"Why is that?"

"Because he has you and he will never let you go." Zoro replied, cupping her face.

"Really, so does this man of mine love me?" She said. "I don't want to give up my heart to him if he doesn't want it."

"He loves you more than life itself." He replied, smoothing her rosy cheeks. Her smile was soft and elegant as she stared at him. "Does this woman of mine love me?"

"She returns your love tenfold." She said, moving towards his lips. "She will never stop loving you."

"Then I think we will both be happy." Zoro replied, kissing her passionately.

"Zoro, we are back." Chopper announced, walking on the ship with the others. "ZORO! ARE YOU HERE!?"

"He is not here." Sanji said. "We only left for a few hours and he left the damn ship."

"Where is Robin?" Nami said, coming out of the room. "She is not in her room."

"They are not around the ship. Usually we will find Zoro sleeping around the ship and Robin reading in the library. This is very odd." Ussop said, putting some thought in their disappearances. "Maybe they got kidnapped or something."

"You can't be serious." Franky said. "We are talking about Zoro and Robin here. A kidnap will never happen. They will probably have no problem getting out of that. They are super strong…""

"But where are they?" Brook asked. "It is not like them to leave the ship unattended."

"They probably went to town or something." Luffy said, climbing the lookout post. "Maybe I can see them up here." But when he got up there, he found them sleeping. Zoro wrapped his arms around Robin as she cuddle in his embrace. _I guess I found them. _He walked towards them and came across the book. "How to Avoid Marrying a Jerk? Sounds like a boring book."

"I love you Robin…" Zoro mumbled in his sleep. Robin just smiled and drowned even deeper in his embrace. "I will… always protect you…"

"Luffy, do you see them anywhere?" Chopper asked, looking concerned.

"No, but I found a letter." He said. "It is from Robin. It said that they are both going shopping at the jewelry store." Luffy jumped the post and let out a smile. "They say it was urgent so that is why the ship was empty."

"Why would they be at the jewelry store?" They all asked.

"To buy a ring…" He said, laughing. _We are going to have a wedding soon. I can feel it. _

"WHAT!" They screamed.

"Don't tell me…" Sanji said. His hands were shaking and his eyes widened. _No, it can't be… That green imp didn't… _"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY ARE GETTING MARRIED! I HAVE TO STOP THIS!" Sanji raced through the city, searching for them.

"Luffy, why are you smiling like that?" Nami asked. "You know where they are."

"Yeah but I think it is best to leave them alone." Luffy said, letting out a chuckle. "Well, let's celebrate tonight. Today is a good day to have some fun." _Zoro… Robin… Sweet dreams…_


End file.
